thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor the Mr. Clean
Plot Connor is a very friendly engine, always saying hello to the engines. "Hello Stephen!" "Hello there Connor!" But he's also vain at times, and wanting to keep clean. "Don't get all that China Clay dust all over me Marion!" scoffed Connor as he wheeshed by. "Well! Another engine who has no respect for dirt!" sighed Marion indignantly. One day, Connor was pulling into Ulfstead Castle like he always did, but today the weather took a turn for the worse. Stephen was worried as Connor stopped, wheeshing steam. "I'd be careful if I were you," said Stephen worriedly. Connor looked up as thunder rumbled and lighting flashed across the sky. "Oh no... I hate rain." "Why?" asked Millie, puffing in with some supplies, "I love rain! I especially like the way it looks, it's always exciting!" "Because of all the mud," muttered Connor in disgust, "The tracks are going to be covered in mud, and I'll have to go through all that mud! And the worst part is that I just got a new coat of paint!" Millie looked worriedly to Stephen. "He does like his paintwork a lot," explained Stephen to Millie, "But don't worry, he doesn't boast about it too often." Just then, Sir Robert Norramby walked up. "Today Connor, I want you to collect some inspectors from the Mainland and take them here. They're coming to see my museum of artifacts to see if I'm doing a good job! Oh, I'm very excited to show them my sword collection!" Connor was very pleased. "Thanks Sir Norramby!" he grinned. "Are you sure that today's the right day?" asked Stephen, "The weather doesn't look right to me." "Nonsense!" snorted Connor, "I've got inspectors to collect, and I'm going to collect them." and Connor puffed away with one of his coaches, leaving the rest in a siding. Connor rushed out into the dark, raining pounding down his boiler. "My streamlined design is the best for weather such as this," he boasted. "We best be careful though," cautioned his driver, "We can slip off the rails." Connor rolled his eyes as he splashed through a puddle of water, covering Caitlin as she was puffing by. "Watch it," she shouted crossly. "Sorry," called Connor as he wheeshed through Crovan's Gate. Soon he puffed into Barrow-in-Furness. Five nicely-dressed men and a woman were on the platform, looking at their clocks. "Good timing," one said as they climbed into Connor's coach. Connor grinned. "Yes, I am very fast." he chuckled. "I would recommend ceasing your boasting," a voice said. Connor looked over and saw Hiro puffing into Platform 2. "Oh hello Hiro," Connor smiled. Hiro lowered his eyebrows. "You know you've been boasting a lot, haven't you? You must stop or else karma will come your way." "Don't be silly," snorted Connor, "Karma is just coincidence. Good-bye Hiro." and Connor steamed away, leaving a worried Hiro behind. Connor rushed over the Vicarstown Bridge and went back on Sodor, feeling very pleased with himself. "Heh heh, Hiro worries too much," he thought, "I can handle catma, or whatever he said." The inspectors were seated in his coach, looking around. "This painting is very nice," one noted and he wrote in his notebook. Connors' eyes widened when he noticed a bunch of mud on the tracks up ahead. "Oh no..." Connor groaned. The mud drew nearer. Connor shut his eyes and slowed down so the mud wouldn't affect him too much. His driver was surprised. "Come on Connor, you can go much faster than this!" "This mud will spoil my paint," Connor grumbled. Connor steamed slowly through the mud as it dripped off his wheels. An inspector peered out her window and shouted, "What's the hold up?" As if on cue, Connor went faster to his normal speeds, causing the inspectors to say no more, satisfied with Connor's speed. "Now stick to this speed," warned his driver. Connor gulped, knowing the inevitable. As Connor rushed into Vicarstown, he saw another big puddle of muddy water ahead. "Come on big boy, speed through it!" encouraged his driver. Connor groaned as he felt the muddy water splash up and onto his boiler. "My poor paint," he complained. The inspectors didn't notice a thing however as Connor was still at his usual speed. "This speed is the best for this sort of train," said an inspector. "My paint! Oh, if only the rain would come back and wash it all off..." But the rain had stopped already, and Connor couldn't stop for a washdown. "Oooh," he groaned to himself as looked at his now-brown coat. Along the journey to Ulfstead Castle. Connor was very upset whenever muddy water splashed on him. "it's undignified." he grumbled. You couldn't see much of Connor's teal paintwork now that he was covered in muddy water. When Connor finally arrived at Ulfstead Castle, the inspectors were less than impressed. "Look at you, all dirty!" one shouted crossly. "It wasn't my fault! It was the mud!" cried Connor just as Sir Robert Norramby walked up the platform to greet his guests. "Hello inspectors. I shall give you a tour of this amazing masterpiece I created. Follow me." and now Connor was alone with his crew. Caitlin steamed in with Connor's usual train. "Bubbling boilers!" she gasped, "What on Sodor happened to you?" "I got covered in mud," grumbled Connor. Caitlin began to laugh. "You certainly don't look that presentable now, do you?" Connor rolled his eyes. "Driver, can I please have a washdown?" His driver chuckled. "Alright Connor, I think you deserve one." Connor was pleased. "Oh, thank you driver! At least!" But when Connor got to the Washdown, Hiro was already there. Connor noticed Hiro was there, and he tried to not be noticed. But lucky wasn't with him as Hiro looked over and saw him covered in mud. "Well hello there Connor," Hiro joked, "I see karma has gone your way. Listen to an old wise engine next time young one," and Hiro puffed out fo the Washdown, making Connor feel very silly indeed. Characters *Hiro *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Marion *Millie *Sir Robert Norramby *Spencer (cameo) Category:Sodor Adventures